My New Life
by RozaRoseBelikov
Summary: Rose becomes Lissa's bodyguard they don't know they're Dhampir and Moroi . When Lissa's parents and Andre die in a tragic car accident they find out the truth and go to St. Vladimirs. When Lissa gets kidnapped everyone must work together to get Lissa back. I suck at summaries... Just read it and if you like itreview and read on!;
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my new story! I will continue to write my other story (The Girl for You)! I know this isn't really an original idea but I haven't read any stories that are like this so I am not taking any ideas from those stories. So that no one is offended, I would like to give credit to the person or people that came up with this idea and tell you guys that this is not my idea. Well, here it goes! Oh, and remember to review! Especially if you like my story idea and want me to keep writing it!

**DISCLAIMER**

I don't own Vampire Academy or any of the characters. They belong to Richelle Mead and I do not own the story idea because other people have thought of it and used it unfortunately before I have. All credit goes to them.

Summary:

Rose Hathaway is now Lissa Dragomir's personal bodyguard and best friend. This story starts before the wreck and is an account of what I think would have happened if Lissa and Rose had no idea that they are vampires. After Lissa's parents die in a tragic car accident, the girls find out their true identities and move to Montana to learn more about what they thought was fake. When trouble arises it's up to Rose and a few friends to save Lissa before it's too late. In the process friends are made, relationships are born, friendships are torn apart, enemies are made, and alliances form.

Okay! Onward with the intro!

Intro:

_Ding!_

The bell sounded signifying the trials have started. I had never been this nervous before. Not even when my mother kicked me out at the age of ten and I had nowhere to go. Well, that's not true. I started living with Lissa and her family after that. Lissa Dragomir is my best friend and the soon to be person that I will be guarding because I am currently taking a test to become her bodyguard.

I began on the starting platform and my goal is only a quarter of a mile away. I have to run halfway to a platform where Lissa will be waiting. I have to then lead her to the final platform. The whole way I have obstacles that I will have to face and people to fight.

_Ding!_

The starting bell sounded meaning I have only 15 minutes to reach the final platform so I can become Lissa's bodyguard. I began running towards where I knew the platform is and avoided all of the gnarled vines and protruding roots to the surrounding trees. I failed once to avoid a root and fell to the ground skinning my left knee. I ignored the stinging pain and climbed to my feet as quickly as I possibly could and returned to running. I reached the platform in what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes. I saw Lissa sitting on her chair and following instructions of not to move until I was standing beside her and told her to follow me. I rushed to the side of her chair and looked at her with determination.

"Come on! Follow me!" I told her.

She nodded and rose from her chair to follow me. I grabbed her hand and we ran as fast as we could. We ran fast and a man that I didn't recognize stepped in front of us. I stopped abruptly and pushed Lissa behind me. The man came charging at me and tried to roundhouse kick me in the face but I stepped back and avoided the kick. I then lunged forward and punched him in the face causing him to fly backwards on the ground. I then took a big stick from a nearby tree and hit him over the head with it knocking him unconscious.

Next I took Lissa by the hand and we sprinted toward the final platform and ran up the stairs where Eric Dragomir, Lissa's father, was waiting.

"Well done, Rose!" he congratulated.

"Thanks Mr. D."

"Welcome to the force of body guarding!" Said my instructor Yesandra Polana joining us on the final platform.  
"All thanks to you," I said beaming at her. I have been training to become a bodyguard since I was 5. My mom is a bodyguard but I don't see her very often because she is with her charge all of the time. When Eric and my mom talked about me becoming a bodyguard she was all for it since she is a bodyguard. That was 11 years ago and all of my hard work paid off since I am standing successfully at the top of the final platform.

After, Eric and Yesandra did all of the legal paper work for me so I could carry concealed weapons while I am guarding and so the government and people like that would know that I am a bodyguard, we went out to dinner at red lobster. The food was delicious and the rolls were the best part.

When we were done we went home and watched TV. I got tired so I went to bed thinking about how Lissa and I will get to spend so much time together since I'm her bodyguard. It's going to be so much fun… I hope.

Sorry if it's really short but that's how the first chapters usually are for me because I don't want to reveal too much in the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it and make sure you leave a review! I would also like to apologize because the fight scene sucked but I have virtually no fighting experience so I tried my best. Well, I will update as soon as I can and make sure you REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I know I haven`t updated in ages and I`m so sorry. Here`s a short chapter for you!

Rose POV:

"Rose! we`re going to the mall tomorrow!" Lissa shouted at me excitedly, running into the livingroom where I sat watching T.V.

"Am I on duty?" I asked in a bored tone

"Yeah but daddy said you can shop, too," she said which peaked my interest.

"You mean on duty shopping?"

"Yup! Won`t it be great!"

"Yeah! We get to go shopping!" I said in forced enthusiasm. I have no idea why but I have a terrible feeling about tomorrow.

Sorry for it being so short but I wanted to get something up. Expect a longer update soon! Until then read my other stories. The girl for you and Ideas. Until next time!


End file.
